The creation of the Ghost King, Lord Phantasm, lord of Life and Death
by Geardark
Summary: Continuing from Apprenticeship under Lord Revan. Phantom has defeated Pariah Dark. In the wake of his victory, he is crowned the King of All ghosts! With his family and friends how gunning for him even more, will he stand up to the challenge and create an Empire in the galaxy or will be fall into the darkness. AU, extreme. no one knows that Danny fenton is Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**The Creation of the Ghost King! Lord Phantasm, Emperor of the New Sith Empire**

_I am placing Reign Storm after Danielle, both episodes and after many of the episodes_

Power…such a fickle thing it is. It constantly moves, changing throughout history, flipping through the pages of a book, sometimes being the one responsible for ripping them straight from their bindings. Distribution has certainly never bee its strong point, neither was obscurity and yet no one could predict the flow of its path. As little as a decade's time, the scales can be tipped at cosmic proportions. Even in a controlled Democratic society, no one could be too careful.

For thousands of years, ghosts have been exposed to little more than a monarchic society, fear and respect binding the residents to one lord, Pariah Dark. Of course that is unlit a strange man with stranger powers came along and united the Ghost Zone and its denizens against Pariah Dark and with the help of very old, ancient, but powerful ghosts sealed him into the Tomb of Forever Sleep.

Many centuries have passed since that time and the group of ghosts and that man that did this have all, but vanished and the Ghost Zone government has de-evolved into different groups of ghosts either ruled by a single entity or with no ties to any at all. Though many ghosts have attempted to try and follow in Pariah's footsteps to bring the Ghost Zone under a single ruler, a ruler that Ghosts call the High King of All Ghosts, but all have failed.

This has continued for years since Pariah was sealed, sometimes spreading into the Human Zone, but none has made any sizable attempt to add the Human Zone to their Kingdom.

The humans of course became paranoid and started to develop devices to defend themselves, but they also feared Pariah Dark. A sort of ease though fell throughout the nations of the world all because of one ancient artifact that had been founded around the year of 500 BC.

A scripture, carved in stone with the niches of every letter glowing an ethereal green, that matched that of the Ghost Zone, that read 'No matter how powerful a king, the High King of All Ghosts shall never be able to lay a ruling fist on the world of the living'.

At least that was the rough translation, but it seemed to be plausible since there has never once been an uprising concerning the dangerous spectral bodies. There was quite a few which rebelled and caused terror on earth, but never anything on a national or for that matter global scale. However, for as long as that existed, the worlds of the living and dead would forever by at a fragile standstill, one never able to move too far past that line of power. Then again, fate always did have a twisted sense of humor, didn't it?

At least that's what Daniel 'Danny' Fenton believed. Two years have passed since the accident when he was fourteen and Danny knew he had remarkable potential as a half-ghost, easily defeating elder specters that threatened up upset the peaceful life of his city.

Since the ghosts were getting there through the portal that he had, by accident, opened, he felt it was his duty to force those ghosts to go back to their realm, the Ghost Zone.

After all, he wasn't obsession-prone or had a temper like some of the other full ghost, at least not quite. His hero-complex, though he would deny that he had such a thing, lead him to protect the city at all costs while still being able to keep his identity as a ghost a secret. Even from his friends and family who were the 'official' ghost hunters, the Huntresses, of Amity.

16-year-old Danny was sure life would always be the same. He would always protect the town, he would always he triumphant, and he would always be able to find some normalcy by living the life of a teenage. Having friends like Tucker and Sam helped with that part greatly, though he still couldn't bear to tell them that he was technically half dead and they couldn't bear to tell him that they were ghost hunters, the Yellow Hunter and Black Huntress respectfully. Consistency is all that he hoped for, but those dreams were quickly shredded when he started eye-to-eye at the larges threat he could ever imagine, Pariah Dark.

After his release by the hands of Vlad Plasmius and his conquest of the Ghost Zone, Pariah Dark threatened to break the silent covenant the scriptures told and wished to bring all of Earth into the Ghost Zone, starting with Amity Park, the one city with the most concentrated spiritual energy in the entire globe. Of course, Danny rose to try and stop him, but he never expected something like this to happen. He single-handedly brought Pariah's advances to a standstill, making Pariah's entire Keep a battlefield.

While inside Pariah Dark's Keep a battle between the most powerful specter ever documented and a young boy, using the Fenton Ecto-suit against the creators and many people in Amity's permission, with more determination that anyone could have seen. Outside the castle, the other ghosts that Phantom had fought against before were risking afterlife and neck as they banded together with their former hated enemy in order to stop Pariah once and for all. The battle scarred the castle as explosions rocked from inside.

All agreed that the battle was the worst they had ever seen with the land around it during that battle, but Danny had done the unthinkable. When the smoke finally cleared, everyone could see it, he had won. However, the prophets of old could have ever foreseen the counter affects it held.

Since 'Danny Phantom' was indeed half human as well, much to the surprise of Amity Park and the world, his rule not only bled throughout the Ghost Zone, but onto the world of the living as well. Within days, dread filled the minds of every person in Amity Park as they soon realized they were under the rule of the one ghost who had defeated and re-imprisoned Pariah Dark.

Danny, of course, slipped into denial, doing his best to force his spectral subordinates to flee the Earth, but full avail. However, the damage had already been done. Everyone human on earth now holds an overwhelming amount of fear of Danny Phantom, the New High King of all Ghosts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback: Two years ago: Ghost Zone: Sector: Unknown, Coordinates: Unknown, Location: Clockwork's Citadel**

A very ancient and powerful ghost was watching the view screen as his form changed from old, to child to mid-age over and over again inside his citadel, an old place filled with clocks and gears. His child form was an eighteen of his mid-age height, while his old form was that of a wrinkly old man, but his clothes remained the same.

He wore a violet cloaked that covered his body and had a pale blue face with a scar over his left eye and red eyes and time staff in his hand which he held as a walking stick as he looked at one of the many clocks that are housed in his citadel.

The ghost had been messing with his staff until the ticks and dongs of the hundreds of clocks in his citadel started to change in timing and tones, like something extremely important was happening. He knew what those sounds meant and knew it was time, time for him to see who would become a strong and perfect King of the Ghost Zone.

"Show me," He said in his child form as the screen changed to show a young man with his father in front of an octagon machine. The ghost in question had been watching the young man on the screen since he was born. True, it would still be some time until the two finally meet, but…

"It is time," He said with a grin. "Time for one chapter to end and another to begin," He said with a smile.

"It still might be some time before we meet, but in the meantime, welcome to the Ghost Zone, little Phantom, our home. I shall hope you are ready for the challenge." He said as he went back to tweaking his time staff.

Clockwork, the ghost in question, knew who that boy was. How couldn't he when he saw the boy's birth from within his citadel. He knew who the boy would grow up to become, what challenges he would have to face on his own and how they would define him. Just as he knew that it wouldn't be long until the Observants, his bosses, showed up to command him to tell them what the meaning of what will happen is to them. He inwardly sighed as frown did make its way onto his normal monotone face.

Sometimes he worried about those ghosts, the Observants of the Observant High Council of the Ghost Zone, since they should know that he knew everything. He was extremely interested in knowing when they would realize that he watched time like a parade from above while they watched from ground level seeing things passing in front of them in a certain order. Clockwork saw the twists and turns that time, the parade, might or might not take. He was time's humble guide and thus knew everything, everywhere, and every when, no matter what he wanted, he did.

Yet he didn't see any time when that might happen. In any case and time, he would have to be patience and ready for when they came to him about young Phantom. However, there was a smile on his face for he knew that when the Observants did, it would mark when he and young Phantom would finally meet.

"And so another time line begins and another chapter of time is beginning to be written."

**Meanwhile: Location: Human Zone: City: Amity Park, Location: FentonWorks**

"This Danny is the Fenton Portal," Jack Fenton said as he pointed to the strange hole in the lab, the basement of FentonWorks, wall. Wires trailed out of it like snakes and building tolls were strewn everything. Maddie Fenton, his wife, was inside it with her goggles on. She was welding something to it with the portable welder they had.

"What does it do?" Daniel 'Danny' Fenton asked his father, Jack, as he picked up a circuit board that was lying next to him.

"When we get it working, it will be an entrance into the Ghost Zone!" Mr. Fenton explained excitedly as Danny groaned.

"Ugh, is this just another one of your stupid inventions?" He asked. Mrs. Fenton poked her head out.

"I'm sure this one will work!" She then handed Danny a pile of paper full of blueprints and numbers. "These are all the calculations we made to be sure," She said as Danny quickly read through it, finding a few mistakes in them, but he doubted it would work anyway.

"Well…" He started, laying the pile of paper on the nearby table.

"I'll leave you to it then," He finished as he turned around to walk up the stairs, but Jack put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"It's almost done, son. Why not stick around? Aren't you curious?" Just like that, Danny's mind was changed and after considering the outcomes of the machine, he said,

"You know, you're right. Just imagine what awesome super-cool things could exist on the other side of that portal…" He said standing in front of the almost finished portal, staring at it in wonder.

"Well, we're about to find out," Maddie said fixing the circuit board that Danny had earlier onto the side of the portal. Jack then picked up two wires and yelled,

"This is what's going to turn it on!" He was fidgeting eagerly, waiting for Maddie to step out of the machine. After a few more minutes of welding and wiring, Maddie stepped out of the portal with the welder and came to stand beside Danny and Jack.

"You ready, sweetie?" She asked Danny, who nodded, but then thought of his sister, Jazz.

"What about Jazz? Wouldn't she want to see this?" He asked. "Maybe, I'll just go and get…"

"Banzai" Jack shouted, connecting the two plugs without listening to his wife or son. All of their thoughts about getting Jazz disappeared as they saw electricity travelling down the wires to the portal. Danny stared at it… actually he was willing it on. _Had my parents finally made a working invention?_ He asked himself. His hopes were shattered, however, as the electricity reached the portal.

A few sparks flew around inside it, but they fizzled out into nothing.

"But…but…" Jack dropped the wires disappointment spreading quickly across his face. Maddie looked just as depressed, but she tried not to show it.

"Come on," She said trying her best to be optimistic, but failing.

"Dinner's almost ready. Let's go and have some food." With that, she left the room, followed close behind by Jack, who was just staring at the floor as if he was on auto-pilot.

The room was dead quiet as none of them were talking and none of the equipment was on, it was quiet until…

"I guess Vladdie was right," Danny heard his father say to himself, or so he thought because Danny could hear him, as he went through the door leading upstairs. "I am an idiot." Danny frowned at that wondering who this Vladdie was, but just shrugged. He didn't have a clue and in honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted to meet the man. He then turned back to face the abandoned portal. It looked out of place in the lab in his opinion.

At least everything else in the room was completed, if not functional to say the least. Many of his parents inventions were either extremely lame or to hunt down/ track ghosts. His parents in honestly believed in ghosts and they were the laughing stocks of the neighbor. Jazz and Danny weren't free from the laughing being the kids of the famous Ghost Hunters of Amity Park.

Note the sarcasm in that sentence. Rolling his eyes Danny looked at the notes that his mother had given him to him and then his eyes went back over what was written. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he wasn't the idiot that many thought him to be.

He had a low 'A', high 'B' average. It was just he had more street smarts than anything else, though his computer skills were equal to Tucker's. Danny took one last look at the portal and the notes for several minutes until his stomach growled, showing his hunger, and he left the laboratory.

"All done," Danny said putting his empty plate by the sink. Maddie had already started cleaning the plates from dinner so Danny decided to speak to her about the portal.

"What went wrong, Mom? You said you had all the right calculations." Maddie shook her head dismissively.

"I have no idea. We did everything right. We had to, after Vlad was hurt so badly last time," She said mostly to herself, but Danny heard it and realized that he had heard his father mention the name before.

"Who is Vlad?" He asked.

"An old college friend of ours, he worked with us on the previous portal about 20 years ago," Maddie explained, scrubbing away at a plate. "What happened to him?" Danny asked curious. "The portal shocked him in the face. He was hospitalized for a long time with an awful case of ecto-acne." Maddie said as Danny made a note to research that on the lab's computer.

"What did he say when he got out?"

"I don't know. Your father and I never saw him again after that." Maddie sighed as Danny arched an eye-brow at that, but just shrugged,

"Oh," He then walked away from the sink, but he was deep in thought. Jack was still at the table. He had hardly eaten any food and his fudge dessert lay beside him, untouched. He was only staring into space with his eyes glazed over and dull_. _

_That's it; I have to fix that portal from them._ Danny thought as he turned and then jogged back down into the lab and looked around for something that he knew was down here.

It didn't take him long to find the safety equipment that his parents had made him and Jazz a long time ago, when he was five or so. He was shocked that the guesses that his mother made about how he would grow were correct and that the hazmat suit fit him so easily.

Luckily his dad was kidding about the colors because his was white with black boots, gloves and a belt. After changing into it, Danny noticed that like all of his family's inventions, his father's face was on it. Immediately he pulled it off and then switched it with a cool D that Sam, his best friend, not a girlfriend, but a friend that was a girl, nothing more, had made and placed it on his chest.

He then walked over to the panel on the side of the wall the portal was on and checked the dials to what was on his mom's blueprints. They matched, other than one, but the notes said that it wouldn't or well, shouldn't make a difference.

Danny sighed as he scratched his head confused. Stuff like this was more Tucker's, his other best friend, suit. Sighing, he stepped into the portal itself and looked around as he walked further into it. Suddenly, he tripped over another loose wire and reached to grab onto something to stop his fall, but his palm hit a button.

Danny's eyes immediately went wide when he heard something power up, something that was getting louder until it surrounded him as the lights lit up all around the portal. _THEY PUT THE ON BUTTON INSIDE!?_ That was his last thought before the pain came.

The pain, oh the pain that poor Danny was dealt with was unimaginable. It was something far worst from even being burned alive or anything that he or for that matter anyone on the planet would ever imaginable, read about or have seen.

Electricity tore through his skin as if they wanted to disintegrate him completely. It felt as if the electricity was burning him inside so much that he couldn't move, no matter how much he wanted to. The only thing he could think to do or for that matter could do was a let out a terrified scream that echoed throughout the basement of his home. However, not a soul came down to see what was going on.

Even if they did, Danny wouldn't have heard them and if they did, what could they do? Danny was halfway into the portal, getting shocked by the electricity and ecto-plasma that flowed into him and through him. Danny, if he wanted to be honest with himself, knew that the shock could kill him.

It felt like it would as the seconds turned into minutes and the shock continued. He should have known better than to mess with his parent's inventions, especially when they weren't around. The inventions always blew up in someone's face and now he was going to die because of his curiously and want to help. However, just when he couldn't take it anymore, the electricity stopped.

Danny stumbled out of the portal blindly and then collapsed onto the floor. The last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness was that a bright light surrounded him and nothing more.

"Danny, Danny" Danny heard his mom shook him awake. Slowly and with a groan, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was somehow lying in his bed with his family surrounding him. What shocked him was that all of them were looking extremely worried.

"What happened?" He asked as he attempted to sit up, only to lay back down as more pain shot though his head.

"I think the portal shocked you," Jazz said as Danny closed his eyes to try to shut out his headache.

"We came down after we heard you scream…and…and," Jazz took a calming breath as she sniffed back tears. "You were lying on the floor. We thought you were dead, Danny." She whispered, but Danny heard her. He was completely confused but he was just tired and his headache was getting worst.

"I'm fine now, I just need to rest," He groaned out as he dismissed them.

"Well…if you're sure," Maddie said, not completely sure she should be leaving Danny alone right now, but knew he needed rest. "Just call if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok," Danny said, but he was only half-listening at her. Maddie gave a weak smile at that as she led the family out. With that, his family left him to rest. However, once they were gone, he rolled onto his side and opened his eyes. His sudden migraine was gone, but he still ached all over.

Though, while his body was in a lot of pain, his mind was working extremely fast to figure out what happened between the time the portal activated and now.

The first thing that came to mind was that bright light that he saw, that had surrounded him shortly before he lost consciousness. The second was where had the hazmat suit gone? The third was did his parents change him into his regular clothes? Shaking his head gently, he sat up.

His body roared at him in displeasure when he did that, but he pushed the pain away. It wasn't really that hard since Dash continued to pick on him to this day and throw him into his locker or the closest locker every day almost and no one believed him regardless of whatever happened, so he had to deal with the bruises that he got. Soon, his feet swung off of the bed and touched the ground.

Danny needed to move about, it was the only way to make him feel better he decided. Slowly, he paced around his bedroom and then nearly tipped over an old toy car that was on the ground for some odd reason.

Shrugging he picked it up and tried to remember where the toy had come from, until he felt it slip out of his hand and land back onto the floor with a soft thud. Danny blinked in confusion and then looked down at the toy car in surprise, somehow, someway, the toy car had slipped out from his hand, but he was sure he had a firm grip on it.

He shrugged, not really caring as he felt his headache coming back again. He then turned and trudged back to his bed and got under the covers, letting go of the past few hours. All he wanted to do was sleep and forget about everything that had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**End Flashback:Location: Unknown Regions: Human Zone: Earth: City: Amity Park: FentonWorks**

_Oh, what a fool I was back then,_ Danny thought with a frown on his face as he looked at himself in the full sized mirror, so much has changed since the battle. For one thing, he was quieter, mostly observing things.

His family and friends all called it spacing out, but he knew what he was doing. He was simply observing. He had to since the battle with Pariah Dark came to a shocking end…he had won. In honestly, he was only hoping to lock Pariah back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

He didn't honestly think that he would have to seriously hurt Pariah to get him back into the Sarcophagus or that there was a price to pay for defeating the fame Ghost King, the price that Danny paid. On his wrists and ankles were tattoos, burnt onto his skin and flowing with ecto-plasma. The tattoos seemed to come alive when Danny placed a finger with glowing ecto-energy on either of the four.

The flames that surrounded the crown seem to move, the vines with thorns that went around his wrists and ankles curved a bit. It had only been three days since the battle between him and Pariah.

Only with the help of his parent's ecto-suit was he able to defeat Pariah and that was on the skin of his teeth with the help of Vlad and most of his enemies. How in the world did the ghosts think that he deserved to be the next king, he'll never know. Now he had to keep this secret of his under wraps. Chuckling sadly, Danny shook his head sadly. He was just Danny Fenton/Phantom before the battle and now…

Now he was feared, both in the Human Zone and the Ghost Zone and it wasn't what he wanted. It was the opposite of what he wanted. He knew from day one that keeping these powers was going to be a challenge, but what could he do? When the first ghost, the Lunch Lady, appeared and threatened his friends and school he had to use these powers to protect them all. Now from hero to the new hated and feared King. The current prince of the Empire of the Ghost Zone was brooding as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Many of the very few ghosts that had allied themselves with him, Pandora, Queen Dorathea, and Frostbite to name a few, would find him like this many times. Whether after a meeting, while he oversaw repair or construction of the ghost zone or while he was at his keep, through those times was the rarest, they did and it worried them. Danny sighed again, but it wasn't of exhaustion or annoyance, it was a monotone sigh, nothing more. So much had changed since that battle and not just his new rank of King of all Ghosts.

He had to wear contacts now because his eyes were now both baby blue and toxic green and he couldn't change their color no matter what he tried. He blinked when he heard his parents and sister leave. They already said where they were going, to buy groceries. Danny sighed and waited until he heard the Fenton RV drive off. With that he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, they had a cold emotion in them and were flaming green in power.

Most ghosts do not know the price of defeating a King, yet alone the price of defeating the former High King of all Ghosts, the price that Danny had paid. The price he was barely willing to go along with and the price he had to hide. Danny smiled sadly. Barely anyone knew who he really was. He was Danny Fenton/Phantom, now so much more. He was the New High King of all Ghosts, the mightiest of them all as the denizens of the Ghost Zone have said many times since the battle finished and he regained his strength. Danny smile faded.

Nobody ever expected him to have that title. He sighed and then turned away from the mirror and towards his window. He walked up to it and looked out over the city. His city, his home, the place he had been born and the place he had been raised. Yet for some odd reason ever since he gained his Ghost powers, it didn't feel like a home anymore, but in a sense this city was his palace.

Immediately when that thought appeared a disgusted look appeared on Danny's face as he shook his head and then turned away from the window and walked back to the mirror. He continued to stare at his reflection, observing himself. He smirked and raised his fist and was about to bring it to the mirror when suddenly a blue wisp came out of his mouth and he growled, knowing which ghost was inside his room and home.

"Fright Knight, you shouldn't be here. The alarm is on and aren't you 'working' for Plasmius?" He asked still looking at himself when a few ripples came from behind him.

It wasn't long until the Fright Knight came from those ripples, turning visible. He stared at Danny for a few moments before saying, "What if I don't want to serve him?" He asked as Danny sighed and ran a hand through his black with white tips hair. That was another change that happened shortly after he got his mark, the mark of the King, the same mark that Pariah Dark had and the one that he now had. While his human outfit remained mostly the same, his ghost costume changed seriously.

It was still black and white, but was breathable and made of sturdier material then his hazmat suit. The chest was white while the pants were still black as were the sleeves, if anything it looked a lot of his older evil half's costume, even the cape matched it. The DP emblem was centered on his chest, the costume even showed off some of his muscles he required due to his ghost hunting. The gloves were black and had sharp nails in them and the boots were white. He loved it when the Fright Knight and Clockwork gave it to him.

Clockwork had said that since Danny became the Ghost King the fear of Dark Dan had vanished and thus both of them felt that he deserved to wear something like that. However, don't think that his human form didn't have anything new. The gloves remained in his human form, but they were black. He also wore a full body trench coat now that was night black. The collar was pushed up and covered the bottom half of his face and the bottom of the coat went out as if controlled by an unseen and unfelt wind.

The edges of the coat were tore and worst for the wear due to the fact that he likes it that way. The tore black trench coat also had very fine blue thread threaded into it that formed ice flames and Danny's emblem if he focused his ghost powers into it. To the normal human eye, it would be completely black. He also had new weapons. On his belt was the Fright Knight's sword. Since the Fright Knight betrayed two people, the first being Pariah and the second being Vlad, Danny was a little hesitate of giving the sword back to the Fright Knight.

An extra precaution was the pumpkin nearby. The one weakness that the Fright Knight had was the pumpkin. 'To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must sheath in pumpkin near' that was what the warning said to any who attempted to free the sword and thus the Fright Knight. On his other side of the belt was another sword, a Samurai sword. He had spent the afternoon in Pandora's furnace room making his own sword out of ghost metal, Damascus steel, ecto-plasma and his own power.

It was Ghost Alchemy and many ghosts knew it and used it to create their armor, weapons and items of personally want and Danny created a sword. The sword that came out was rather interesting. All of his allies had thought so and many wanted him to create a sword similar to that for him or teach them now to do it themselves. Danny inwardly sighed when he remembered that, but knew they had the right to be like that. His sword was one in a million if not billion.

The ghost metal, called Adamantium or 'indestructible' in the ghost language, appeared to be completely toxic green while the areas were the cutting edges darkened until it was solid black. The sword was a ninjato, but had half of the back edge of the sword sharpened as well, so it wasn't a double sided sword and featured the standard tip of a ninjato.

It had no tool marks or imperfections that Danny, Frostbite or Masamune, the ghost of a greatest blacksmiths in Japan, could see and all of them could see their reflections perfectly in the toxic green metal. When Danny and the others tested the edge of the blade, they found that it was very razor sharp. His finger had barely made contact with the edge and it sported a nice cut for quite some time. The ectorarium Danny had added to the sword made it a dangerous weapon to humans and ghosts alike.

The sword's tang continued a compact ultrasonic generator, causing the blade to vibrate at an incredible speed, making even the slightest glancing blow become a gaping wound. Danny had taken the technology from Master Revan and placed it on the tang of the blade to make sure that it was hidden after he added the guard and handle onto the blade and no one knew to this day about it. It had a circular guard and a long grip to accommodate his two hands, but the handle was designed that he would not lose his grip even if his hands were sweaty or covered in blood or ectoplasm. The sheath gave his weapon the appearance of being ordinary and gave him an element of surprise.

With another sigh, since he had this conversation with the Fright Knight more than once already, Danny explained the situation again,

"If you just suddenly came over to serve me it will cause suspicion and curiosity, not including Vlad's watchful eye that we do not need right now, from both ghosts and humans alike, Fright Knight." Danny said as he closed his eyes.

"We can't have that. We can't let people or ghosts for that matter know who I really am." He said and opened his flaming, which showed his annoyance and anger, green and blue eyes after removing the contacts from his eyes. The Fright Knight sighed and put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"You know soon people and ghosts will find out."

"I know, I know," Danny sighed as he looked at the gloves that covered the two tattoos, which suddenly appeared on his gloves, but then vanished as quickly they had appeared. Danny frowned at that, he knew that if he focused they would appear over everything that he wore or attempted to wear over them.

With that, the Fright Knight vanished in a wave of bats leaving his lord and master alone who just sighed and then looked at his desk which had his finished homework on it. School had begun again yesterday, after being closed due to the invasion of Pariah's forces. He could survive the next few days, but when his powers really began to increase, he would have problems.

First and foremost however, was somehow getting through physical Ed without anyone seeing the tattoos…What has he gotten himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Skip: the Next Day: Ghost Zone: Sector: 5: Location: Queen Dorathea's Castle**

Queen Dorathea was smiling as she looked at the ghost she had chosen to be Lord Phantom's attendant. Maryland was a ghost that had served Dorathea before she became queen and before Lord Phantom helped Dora realize that she didn't have to follow her brother's orders and led the Kingdom to freedom, not only in the sense of time, but from her brothers reign.

"You know why I asked you here, correct?" She asked.

"Of course, my Lady," Maryland said bowing to Queen Dorathea.

"I am to be King Phantom's attendant and will follow him as if I was his shadow and care for him as I cared for you, my Lady." Dorathea smiled at that and nodded to agree.

"Then it is almost time for Lord Phantom to wake up and begin his school day, I shall leave you to head to FentonWorks and the Human Zone. The portal should be opened, but if not then Wulf will glad to help you. However, first and foremost is the fact that our King wants to remind an enigma, for lack of a better way of saying, so make sure that no human sees you," Dorathea said.

"Perfectly understood, my Lady," Maryland said bowing to Dorathea. With that, Queen Dorathea left and Maryland continued to finish packing up. She would remain with her king forever now. She was his attendant and as thus, her job was to be his tool to use in any way he wanted and while many would think she would hate it. She knew Danny and trusted him more than enough for that and thus she headed to the Human Zone to serve him.

**Location: Human Zone: Unknown Regions: Earth: City: Amity Park, Location: FentonWorks**

Danny was sleeping easily, even after the long meeting in the Ghost Zone last night. He had been well received by most of the ghosts, which was all well and good, but he still didn't have an idea what being King meant. Unfortunately, due to Dorathea, he was about to get a not so welcomed reminder of that very soon. Danny groaned a little as the sun rays hit his eyes. In his brooding, he had forgotten to pull the curtains down and how was suffering for it. Finally, after realizing that nothing would be blocking the evil sun rays, he opened his eyes, but when he did he saw another pair of green eyes staring back him.

"WHAT THE…" Danny yelled in shock as much that he fell of his bed taking the covers with him. However, quickly, he flipped up and over and landed easily on his feet in a Goat Stance with both of his hands opened for quick jabs if needed. The sharp nails on the gloves he was still wearing added to the stance. However, the ghost just smiled and said,

"Good morrow, your majesty. Is there anything I may do for you this day?" Blinking, Danny calmed down and then asked,

"Who are you?"

"I am your royal attendant, my King. My name is Maryland," She said as Danny looked at it. So far her story checked out. She looked like a typical medieval ghost that Danny had seen hundreds of times in Dorathea's Kingdom with long red hair, blue skin and green eyes.

"My royal attendant, please explain?" He asked confused.

"Of course, your majesty," Maryland said, but before she could say anything, Danny's eyes went wide as he sensed some ones coming and he moved to say something when…

"DANNY! We heard you screaming, is anything wrong?" Jack asked as he and Maddie charged in with ectoguns at the ready. Danny paled when they came in,

"Listen I can explain…"

"Explain what, dear?" Maddie asked as Danny looked to see…nothing. Maryland had vanished completely.

"Explain why I screamed. I had a bad dream and it shocked me enough," Danny lied as Maddie's motherly instincts kicked in and she holstered the ectoguns and walked up to Danny.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine,"

"Did it deal with ghosts?" Jack asked happily causing Danny to frown.

"No, Dad, it didn't."

"Oh," Jack moaned sadly.

"Alright, then, remember that you do have school today, so get ready." Maddie said.

"Right, mom," Danny said as the two left and then Maryland appeared. "As you were saying" He asked turning to face her.

"It is my job to serve you and cater to your every whim, my majesty." She said as Danny sighed,

"Alright, I guess I should begin to get ready. I won't be able to go back to sleep after that little wake up call." He said as he walked to bathroom to take a shower.

He was extremely happy that his parents had put in his own bathroom equipped with a shower, but he frowned when he noticed that Maryland was following him.

"Uh, can I help you?" He asked.

"No, the question is there anything I can help you with, a King much not sully his hands preparing himself for the day. That is the job for his servants." Maryland said with a smile.

"No, I can handle that by myself, Maryland,"

"Are you sure, you majesty?"

"I'm sure and please call me Danny. The whole 'Lord' 'King' 'Majesty', I don't need, I don't want to be called that and I am not comfortable about being called those names. Danny is fine." Danny said.

"Can I still wait outside in case you do need anything or need anything when you are done?" Maryland asked. "Alright," Danny said as he opened the bathroom door and then closed it behind him, locking it to with an anti-ghost shield that his parents just decided to add to every room in the house. Now he was glad that they did.

As Danny prepared for the day, Maryland was floating outside with many thoughts going around in her mind, but only one struck out. In all of her years and afterlife, she had never served a monarch that was so strange. _Hmm, I have a feeling things are only going to get stranger,_ she thought as she waited for Danny.

When Danny came out of the bathroom, Maryland saw that he had brought a change of clothes with him and was fully ready with his backpack on his back. Sighing inwardly, but then smiling Maryland made an attempt to follow Danny out of his room, but he noticed her.

"Maryland, I hate to see this, but you can't follow me to school. Honestly, you should not be here in my room. You know that I can't let any human know who I am now." Danny said sadly.

"But, your majesty…Danny," Maryland said when she saw that Danny was about to say something, but continued,

"What if you need me for anything?"

"It is school, Maryland. I think I can handle myself just fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"But Danny…"

"No there are far too many people even in my own home then at school. It would cause a panic, I don't want them to see you, I don't want to see any full ghosts in Amity Park and no, that doesn't mean you can go invisible around the place either. Ok, I can't have anyone knowing who I am now." Danny said as Maryland nodded to agree, though she didn't like it.

"Yes, Danny."

"Then I hope to see you again, in the Ghost Zone this time not here, have a good day." Danny said as he left. Maryland frowned at that, but then went back into the Ghost Zone to inform Queen Dorathea about what had happened.

**Meanwhile: Location: Unknown Regions: Earth: Casper High:**

Danny sighed as he walked up the front of the school with almost half an hour before class started; everyone was just beginning to head inside. Danny smiled when he saw Sam and Tucker near the front of the school and was about to call out to them when…

Suddenly a bark came from down the road and everyone in front of the school come an extremely fast green ball of something. Most thought that it was Phantom or an ecto-blast, but nothing prepared them for what it really was. Danny had turned to face where the bark came from, but when his ghost sense went off, a side effect of the portal accident he and his family had said, he knew what it was. Opening his arms, he welcomed the small green ghost puppy as everyone looked at him shocked as the puppy licked his cheek and he laughed happily. Sam had her arms crossed with an annoyed look on her face. Tucker was sweat-faulted while rubbing the back of his neck nervously, but Valerie.

Valerie was looking at the two completely with wide eyes and a shocked expression. She had thought that that dog was Phantom's, but here it was in Danny's arms happily. Danny was not Phantom. He was alive, he was a human, _so why?_ "Cujo, what are you doing here?" He asked happily, though he knew that his secret was in danger of being found out, but still he loved the puppy and when he noticed the note attached to his collar, he knew that it was important. Gently grabbing it, Danny began to read what was written, while every human there looked in confusion.

_Clockwork,_ Danny thought with a smile as he found the small leash and then placed it on Cujo's collar and then gently placed the puppy down onto the ground and then led him towards the school. To make a short story shorter, Clockwork had decided that Danny needed some sort of watchman, a watchdog in this case to take care of him since he knew that Danny would not agree to an attendant or a Knight or anything of the like.

Normally, Danny would ask Cujo to return to his Keep in the Ghost Zone, but if Clockwork went through the work to get Cujo to the Human Zone from Danny's Keep then it was important and required and while Danny didn't know exactly why, he knew enough and knew Clockwork enough to trust him. _How just have to think of some way to keep Cujo from the teacher's eyes._ He thought as he looked around and saw that Valerie was still looking at him weirdly, but he ignored it in favor of his best friends.

One was Samantha, call her Sam and don't call her Sammy, Manson and the other was Tucker Foley or TF as in 'Too Fine'. They had known each other and Danny since forever and thus were the best of friends, but they still had their rough spots, like Danny's secret and some arguments here and there. This was why the two were at the moment apologizing to each other from their extremely heated argument not that long ago. Danny inwardly chuckled at that as the memory of what part he had played in to get them to apologize to one another had been.

**Flashback: Five Days ago: Human Zone: Unknown Regions: Earth Locations: Amity Park's Park and Tucker's home**

Danny had just finished talking to the Goth girl next to him, who sighed and crossed her arms. "You're right, Danny. I guess…I was being kind of ignorant," Sam said finally as Danny smiled as the two continued to sit on the bench in the park. Even though she didn't look at him when she said that, he knew she meant it. He knew his friends enough to know what they meant and what they didn't mean. In any case the argument was stupid and Danny wasn't completely sure how it started to for that matter why.

The only thing he knew was that it involved Phantom and while that concerned him, he wasn't about to ask. First things first, he had to get the two at least talking to one another again. It was just too weird for them not to be friends and they knew it, they were just too prideful to admit it, so he had to.

It was a little strange that the reason they were arguing was helping them resolve the issue. Danny inwardly sighed at that, but it had worked and speaking of that. His ghost copy should be finishing talking with Tucker, hopefully his two friends wouldn't find out, but he had to help no matter the risk.

"Yeah, you're right, man. I was being a little insensitive" Tucker said finally getting off of his computer and looking at Danny who was sitting on his bed. The second Danny, the clone, had just finished speaking to Tucker and resolving the issue and he smiled at that, no matter what happened his friends would still be friends…as long as he was here to help.

**End Flashback:**

That thought, however, brought him out of his musing and he walked up to them and said. "Sam, Tuck, I'm glad to see both of you."

"Danny," The two said happily.

"So are we." Tucker said. "I was finally able to get my parents to let me out." He continued.

"They're not taking the news good either?" Danny asked.

"It is worse than that. They're thinking about moving out of town due to the Ghost Portal being down the block."

"WHAT!" Danny nearly screamed at the top of his lungs, but Tucker and Sam calmed him down.

"Calm down, man. I was able to convince them otherwise. Not being friends with ya and Sam would get extremely dull with your non-love life,"

"WE DON'T HAVE A LOVE LIFE!" Danny and Sam yelled at their friend, who just smirked.

"For now that is,"

"Never mind," Danny said shaking his head, "What was the condition they set up?" Danny asked knowingly.

"That I come home right after school and I do all of the laundry for a month," Tucker said sadly as he went back to the game on his PDA. Danny smiled at that as Sam rolled her eyes at him,

"Well, I only had to convince my…parents…to let me out," Sam said giving Danny a half-smile. One could tell from her voice that it had been from a lot of speaking on her part.

"I know they probably mean well…but, there's certain point where parents should draw the line on how much they want to protect us," Sam said as Danny nodded to agree. "You know parents," Danny said in a fond voice.

"At least you slept last night. The Ghost Alarm kept going off last night. My mom and Dad say it was faulty wiring."

"Geez that must be annoying, I know how loud that thing is." Sam said. She had been there once when it had gone off, and, unfortunately, she had been right nearby one of the alarms. Her ears rang for about a day. Tucker tensed remembering when he was extremely close to one when it went off and the pain that came with it.

"Tell me about it," Danny sighed.

"Well, first…" Tucker said with a joking tone, but immediately stopped, "Dude, why are you wearing those?" Tucker asked after glancing from up from his game to tell Danny what happened when he noticed the gloves on both of Danny's hands as well as the leather jacket. Danny's eyes went wide for just a second, too fast for Tucker and Sam to see, until he shrugged.

"Don't know, just thought I'll try something new. What do you think?" Tucker shrugged as well,

"Whatever. What do you think, Sam?" Tucker asked but when Sam didn't response for some time, he asked again, "Sam?" Sam was not listening, even though Danny only had on a black leather jacket and leather black gloves, she was still ogling Danny.

_Oh, my god… Danny looks…seriously hot in that. I mean, he is always hot, but now…_ However, before her thoughts turned any worse, Tucker snapped her back into reality by waving his hand in front of her face. "Huh…What"

"I said, what do you think of Danny's new look?" He asked again. Sam immediately tuned her head, desperately trying to hide the blush that was rising to her cheeks.

"It's nice, I think it looks nice."

"Are you ok, Sam?" Danny asked.

"Fine…I'm fine." Tucker and Danny, even Cujo, looked at her confused and like they weren't buying it. Thinking quickly, Sam said,

"We should probably get to class. Don't want to be late, you know," She said grabbing her friends by their wrists and practically dragged the two into the school. Danny laughed inwardly as he; Tucker and Cujo were dragged into the school by a blushing Goth Girl. Due to Sam's embarrassment she and Tucker hadn't asked about Cujo, why he showed up or that he was a ghost and that was perfectly fine with him.

He had been worried that Cujo might give away his secret, but now it was fine. However, that wasn't the only reason he was laughing His had been afraid that Sam and Tucker were still shaken up from the battle, heck he still was, but for now they acted normally_…for now…anyway…_Danny inwardly sighed at that, but he kept a happy face on as the bell suddenly rang much to his dismay.

With that, all of the students began to slowly filter into the halls and into their classrooms. Danny lightly moaned as Sam just smiled at him and Tucker rolled his eyes at the. However, the two didn't know that Danny had been hoping to get a nap before class, he needed some sleep. "Oh, crap," He suddenly yelled as he swung his backpack around and looked through it.

"Please be in here, please" Sam and Tucker arched an eye-brow at him as he pulled out a stack of papers…papers that were due. Danny breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I had forgotten my paper of Lancer. God, does that guy have any sense of compassion?" Danny moaned.

"Probably not, dude," Tucker said shaking his head. "A little thing like a ghost invasion and us being put under the rule of Phantom," Tucker sneered, "Wouldn't stop him from giving you a failing grade." He said with a hint of humor in his voice. Danny just grunted out a response that sounded none too pleased as the trio walked down the halls and into their English classroom, which much to Danny's dismay was still a little emptier then it usually was.

It seemed as though every other family in Amity Park insisted on moving or keeping themselves locked up in their homes, like Sam's parents. As if he didn't have enough strain on his conscious. Every passing day seemed to scream that he was having the opposite influence on Amity Park then what he hoped and what he became a hero for.

He thought two years of protecting this town would earn at least a second thought about him becoming an evil ghostly dictator…

"Cheer up, Danny. I'm sure life could be a lot worse." Sam said with a smile, giving her a friend a light pat on his shoulder and shaking him from his thoughts for the moment that is.

_Really, how?_ He asked inwardly, but Sam continued to speak. "It's just like freshman year. I'm actually kind of glad there's still a sense of normalcy around here, even if it is from an overweight English teacher." Sam said. As true to her words, Mr. Lancer never seemed to give Amity's latest predicament much through, though he made a few mandatory announcements, he never seemed too concerned about the whole ordeal.

Danny, however, wished he knew if it was because his bald teacher was one of the very few believers in Phantom or he just didn't want to cut any of his students any slack. Sam gave Danny one of her rare meaningful smiles before she turned away and entered the classroom. Once she was gone and out of sight, Tucker ginned, eyeing Danny as Sam walked ahead of them, nudging and raising his eye-brow.

"So, Danny, when are you going to tell Sam that you have the hots for her?" He pestered his friend with a playful look in his eyes. Oh, he knew how both of them felt about each other deep down. Danny blushed brightly as he gave Tucker an incredulous stare.

"Tuck, now's really not the time" He mumbled trying to cover up his embarrassment or lack of enthusiasm.

Yes, the poor halva had developed a crush on the Gothic girl ever since freshman year. However, how could he even get close to flirting with a relationship with Sam ever since the portal accident? If he ever got too close with anyone, it would only be a matter of time before someone found out about his ghostly half_…Besides, Master Revan had said many times that Love is an emotion that neither the Sith or Jedi mess it. _That and if by some odd twist of events, Sam returned his feelings, he doubted he would be able to keep any secret from her and therein lay his downfall.

"There's just too much going on, you know?" Tucker simply arched another eye-brow at the boy as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't get you Danny. You've been crushing on her since we were freshman and you got over that thing you had for Paulina, which I still don't understand now you had in the first place. Seriously dude, if now's not the time then I don't think you're ever going to have any time." Tucker said as he shook his head. Danny's blue eyes gazed at the floor with a hit of pain and hesitance knowing what Tucker said was true, before he took in a breath and walked into the classroom.

"I know," He replied quietly, but knew Tucker heard him above the noise. "Right now is just…really complicated," Danny said not knowing another way of saying it. "I'm not sure you'd understand." Tucker frowned at that as he looked at his old friend with worry and a little scared.

"Danny, is there really something going on at home? I know your folks must be freaking out with the whole Ghost King situation…" He paused, biting his lip as he put his thoughts together, "But…there's nothing else, right…I mean…" He let his words drop, not wanting to speak them. While he knew that Danny's parents did know about his, Sam's, and Valerie's ghost hunting career, it didn't mean that there weren't rumors about them nor was it that hard to imagine that they might be planning on moving or leading an invasion. Danny just took his seat and then said.

"Nothing, it's just…I guess everything that's causing me stress is just piling up one on top of another. Not doing much good for me." He said as he inwardly bit his lip, praying to god that the perceptive boy wasn't able to connect the dots. "I am not getting much sleep at night with my parents making a racket. Tucker, you're worrying too much," Danny said as Tucker nodded. Danny sighed at that.

_I just have to make it through the year then I can leave if I really need to, but please god, not yet. How in the world am I going to explain why I have to leave to them?_ He thought as Mr. Lancer came in.

"Alright, settle down class!" My. Lancer's voice boomed over the disruptions in the junior English class, slamming his book down on his desk. "I'm going to need those papers I assigned yesterday up on my desk. If you would come up by rows, we can get that done and start with our next lesson. Everyone get out your textbooks."

"Alright, if you say so, Danny," Tucker sighed. "You know if you need a good night's rest, you can always come to my place, alright?" He offered Danny as he took his own seat. Sam looked between the two, before she followed Mr. Lancer's instructions, pulling out her literature textbook.

"Uh…yeah, thanks Tuck" Danny said giving him a nervous smile, before covering up his nervous look by trying to look intense with today's lesson, flipping the pages right after he opened the book. Half of the class, including him and Sam, got up to turn in their papers, but a good chuck of them didn't. _Well, that's not a good sigh. I know Mr. Lancer will not extend the due date, _Danny thought with a frown on his face,

"This is atrocious people!" The balding teacher said as he gave his class a miffed expression as the ones that stood up began to slowly filter back into their seats. "Those papers were due today and I don't want to hear the same excuse." He paused, watching the stressful looks the kids were giving him and the floor, some of them muttering under their breaths. "Nothing has changed since the ordeal with Phantom and as long as you continue to come to school, I expect the same amount of work ethic out of you. Take Mr. Fenton for example, he has turned in his paper and from what I can see actually listened to his sister for help." Danny blushed in embarrassment and then face-faulted as many of the students laughed at him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He muttered as Mr. Lancer just sighed.

Sam had been one of those to turn her papers in, having ample time to do so while locked up at home. Tucker, however, had not. Having come to a silent agreement with all of his teachers since school had begun. He would slack off on take-home assignments, but he would always make up for it with well-done class work and tests. After that and Mr. Lancer got the class back under control from his accidental comment, English class went by relativity smoothly, mainly because of the lack of ghosts that showed up and now quiet the class was due to its low numbers and miraculously, Danny was able to stay awake through the entire lesson. However, it wasn't because he was tired.

Oh, no, he had lied about that to keep his secret under wraps and with the teachers he had, he would be able to seat through even the most boring lectures or lessons ever. At the moment, he was thinking about main of the current operations and projects going on in the Ghost Zone, from economic and financial to basic needs for his people, but no matter what, his mind went back to what Lancer had said_. What in the world did Lancer mean? I mean I did my homework with a copy and know what it wrote and Jazz wasn't even home when I did it. Did Jazz lie or something?_ He thought, but then inwardly shook his head. This wasn't his problem…at the moment and unless his sister mentioned it, he wouldn't. Sighing a little, he pulled out another notebook to write down a few new ideas for the Ghost Zone.

**Meanwhile: Human Zone: Location: Unknown Regions: Earth: Amity Park: FentonWorks: Lab:**

Jack and Maddie Fenton, while the kids were at school, were in their lab fixing their weapons that had been destroyed during the battle. After setting another blaster down on the nearby table, Maddie sighed,

"I can't believe it. Three days ago, I thought we were safe. Now we are under the rule of Phantom, who is half-human of all things. I honestly wouldn't believe it if I wasn't told."

"When I get on hands on that ghost punk, I'll rip him apart molecule by molecule. Who is he to rule over us? He is a ghost, not a living human. Half-human or not," Jack yelled as he dropped two of the blasters he had been attempting to repair.

"Yeah, but first we have to find him," Maddie said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Jack face-faulted as Maddie sighed.

"What's the matter, Mads?" Jack asked.

"It's just Danny has been quiet and distant since the battle well more so than usually and I don't know what to think of it."

"Maybe he's possessed by a ghost," Jack suddenly yelled.

"Jack, we went over this. We are not accusing our kids of being ghosts because they're acting weird," Maddie said as Jack pouted but nodded in agreement. "But still if we find that Phantom kid, we must capture him alive first when we can experiment on him," Maddie said as Jack got all starry-eyed about catching a ghost while her mind was about figuring out who someone could be half-ghost and half-human. To be honest, she was interested about how something like that was created and how it was possible.

"And with our new weapons, Phantom will not stand a chance against us," Jack yelled grabbing one of the newly designed and created Anti-Ghost Mark 4 Ecto-blaster that were on the table. However, when he charged it up and was able to aim around with it, the weapon's power matrix suddenly overloaded and the weapon itself exploded in his face, covering it with smoke and leaving the remains in his hands.

"Oh, that still needs repair and redesign." He said nervously as he picked up a cloth and wiped his face. Maddie only smiled at him as she stood up from her workstation.

"Now, come on. We worked enough for today. Who wants fudge?" Jack immediately went into full on kid on Christmas morning mood and yelled

"I do! Come on, Mads," He said running up the stairs, nearly tipping on a few wires or weapons that were on the floor. Maddie frowned at that. They would have to clean this place up and soon if they wanted to continue to train the Huntresses and with Phantom now the New High King of all Ghosts, they would need all of their help. Maddie just shook her head after that and then smiled.

Jack's childish nature was one of the things that she loved about him. Slowly and more calmly, she walked up the stairs while Jack was waiting patiently for her at the top, hoping on one foot when she arrived.

However, either of them noticed that the Ghost Portal was opened since they began working and that someone had heard them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback: Hours Later: Location: Ghost Zone: Sector 5: Lady Dorathea's Castle: Council Chambers:**

While Danny was at Casper High, he had several clones working on the government he wanted the Ghost Zone Kingdom to become. First of all he had to make the Zone better for its inhabitants that included schools. Lord Frostbite and Lord Clockwork were helping him as well as the 20 ghost teachers that had arrived. Danny however looked at them and then at Lord Frostbite. "So we only have 20 teachers?"

"Unfortunately, yes. However we are asking for anyone who has some teaching degree or any degree that can teach. Technus himself has volunteered actually," Lord Frostbite said shocking Danny as he sighed,

"Has Lady Dorathea informed us how much help she can girl for the schools?"

"Not yet, 'Great One', but I am sure she will soon," Lord Frostbite said. With that Danny looked at the teacher's resumes, all of them were complete, well done and impressive, far more than Lancer of any of the teachers at Casper High, but then again what did he know. _Days like this I wish I told Jazz at least about whom I am _He thought as he looked at the group.

"You are all hired," The teachers nodded at that as Lord Clockwork then led them off as Danny dealt with the next issue on his plate.

"'Great One', the next issue is the map. Our royal cartographer, Falco, one of the keepers of the Infi-map," He said as a female Far Frozen walked in with many scrolls in her clawed hands.

Danny bowed a little to her as Lord Frostbite continued, "Lady Pandora's cartographer Hipparchus," He said as an ancient roman man wearing a toga and with many scrolls in his hands. "And lastly, the cartographer who joined Lady Dorathea's retinue after his death, John James Abert," Lord Frostbite said a man dressed in an old blue naval uniform came in with a scroll in his hand as well. Danny looked at them and then at the Infi-map in Lord Frostbite's hand. "Damn, I forgot about picking a site for the school and still we have to deal with getting the infrastructure of the Ghost Zone back up."

"Agreed, but first we need to create a single map for the entire Ghost Zone to use," Lord Frostbite said.

"Hmm, can't we use the Infi-map? Isn't it the one that is the most up to data?" He asked.

"It is, but some things are named differently than what they are called by the citizens who live there." Lord Frostbite said. Danny groaned a little,

"Of course, it would be like that." Sighing, he looked at the maps in front of him. "I suggest we base the map on the Infi-map and then decide what to name everything based on the inhabitants that live there. Hopefully there won't be any confusion," He said as Lord Frostbite nodded.

"Excellent, 'Great One'," Lord Frostbite beamed as the cartographers nodded to agree.

"Then when you are ready, we can present the map to the full council at a time at their choosing. For now I have to return to my original," The duplicate of Danny said as he vanished leaving the group to their business.

**End Flashback:**

**Meanwhile: Human Zone: Location: Unknown Regions: Earth: Amity Park: Casper High:**

Well, even if Danny wasn't tired, after his copy returned, and if he wasn't awake now, he was going to be since the period after this next period is a fitness class, yet another eccentric teacher that refuses to cut her students any slack just because Pariah Dark showed up and almost tore Amity off the face of the earth…though Danny admitted he took an equal share of the blame for the collateral damage with having to dodge and everything else, even if he was only defending the town not that anyone would care anyway.

Luckily he had one class before of that one, as long as the teacher actually showed up… Danny inwardly smiled at that thought. If the teacher was not there than he could get some rest since none of the jocks were with him or his friends, since it was an Astronomy class. One of his favorites…if only his teacher wasn't a coward. When Danny entered that class, he found that his teacher was here and inwardly smiled.

He could take some normally from English and from the battle, especially if it was something he enjoyed since his class seemed to be one of the few full ones today and his teacher looked like he was in the mood to teach and he was. However, it would seem that Danny's sensei knew far more than any astronomy major on the planet could know leaving Danny a little bored as the minutes went on. However, that hour and a half class went far too quickly for Danny and it was time for his next class. Danny had been worrying about this class since he woke up…

Physical Education, another teacher that wouldn't give her students a moment's rest no matter that Pariah nearly took Amity off the face of the planet. He sighed as he quickly changed in the locker room. Luckily the socks they wore covered the tattoos on his ankles and Ms. Tetslaff, the gym teacher, hadn't asked about the gloves…yet. Dash and his merry band of idiots had and immediately commented on them and made fun of him for them, but Danny could care less what they thought of him. Tucker was confused by the claws the gloves had, but just shrugged. Whatever Danny wanted to wear was fine with him.

"Alright, students, today we will be having a perfect game of dodge ball," Ms. Tetslaff smiled grabbing one of the dodge ball volleyballs. Danny and his friends groaned and the jocks smiled. "A-Lists vs. Everyone else," She said as she blown her whistle again and everyone went to grab the balls. However, it was clear that the jocks had most if not all of them. Sam and Valerie had been able to grab a ball each.

Tucker hadn't and Danny had two actually. "Play ball," Ms. Tetslaff yelled as Dash smiled and threw one of the balls at Tucker. However, almost impossibly and quicker than most could see, Danny was suddenly in front of Tucker and used one of his balls to deflect it back. Ms. Tetslaff blew her whistle and said,

"You're out," Dash sighed as he started to walk off towards the stands, but not before saying,

"Get Fenton!"

All of the jocks smiled and then threw their volleyballs at him.

"Danny," Sam yelled as she threw her ball at one of the jocks, hitting one of them, but Danny was fine even without that. He could see the balls coming towards him, but at a much slower speed since he had activated one of the aspects of his eyes without having them change as he dodged the balls or defect them back to the one who threw them, knocking most of the jocks out. Only one was left and that was Kwan.

Everyone was looking at Danny shocked, but his friends were smirking. Kwan looked at him and then said,

"I'm out," All of the jocks groaned at that as Danny dropped the two balls he had to the ground. Danny sighed after Tetslaff allowed the group to head back to the locker rooms.

The class was fine, now the showers. Danny sighed again as he placed his bag on one of the benches next to where he and Tucker were. Most of the students had showered, changed and ready to go, but him. He wasn't about to risk it.

Any of the many scars, some over 2 feet over and unearthly, on him and the tattoos could give him away.

"Hey, Tuck, go ahead. I have to talk to Ms. Tetslaff for a bit," Danny said as Tucker nodded.

"You got it, man," Tucker said as he and the others soon left, leaving Danny alone in the lockers. When the last student left and the door closed, Danny sighed and Cujo appeared next to him.

"Cujo, guard mode," He said as he headed towards the shows. Cujo barked and then turned into his huge dog form as he heard the shower turn on.

**Time Skip: 10 minutes later: Location: Unknown Regions: Earth: Amity Park: Locker Rooms, Building: Casper High**

Dash Baxter, self-appointed King of Casper High, was muttering under his breath as he entered the locker room mere minutes after class had been let out, not knowing that the King of all Ghosts was still inside. In his rush to leave, Dash had forgotten the all-important gym bag and would be running late… All of those thoughts vanished when he heard the shower running…

_Ok, isn't class over? Who is still here?_ He thought as he headed towards the stalls forgetting about the bag in question. He was about to open the stall door when he heard a growl and gulped. However, because of his hate of little, which his fear and common sense were, he moved to stand in front of the stall door and opened it quickly and without hesitation to show his bravely. Oh, how he wished he actually listened to the extremely small voices in his head.

When he opened the door he had found himself face to face with a huge green furred monster blocking the door way that was growling at him with intent to kill…Meaning him. His face lost all of its coloring and he felt something wet in the bottom of his pants when he saw the monster. Immediately he screamed like a little girl and immediately ran off leaving a frowning naked half ghost who had turned back visible when he sensed that Dash was long gone.

_Great, what else can do wrong today?_ He asked himself as he finished the shower and then got changed and headed towards his next class, knowing that Dash would be talking about what happened immediately.

_Oh, Dash had to tell someone about this, his ego wouldn't allow anything less or else._ Danny thought in annoyance as he turned the water off, grabbed his towel and dried himself off quickly before pulling his clothes on and then turning to Cujo.

"Puppy mode, Cujo," He said with a frown on his face as his loyal puppy followed his command. Danny had better control of his emotions and body then to just allow fear to fill him to the brim and control his actions and lose whatever wit and control he had at the moment. If it wasn't for his training, he knew he would be throwing up right now. However, even with that, this was not a situation he wanted to deal with so soon and was glad that Cujo had shown up, if not then Dash would have seen the tattoos and the situation would be worse, but it was still pretty bad.

Even though he knew Dash wasn't that much of a threat, he was extremely influential. At most he'll get teased for this, since everyone knows how Dash likes to blow stories out of proportion, but… If someone with a brain catch on like Tucker or Sam, then that was something he was fearful of.

That wasn't good, but he found Dash before word spread then it would backfire in his face badly. He would have to wait and hope for the best. "Cujo, remain invisible for the rest of the day. We have to make sure that no one remembers this morning." Danny said as the puppy barked in response and then vanished from sight. Sighing after that, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room.

Minutes later, Danny and the invisible Cujo entered the classroom, noting how the teacher looked none too pleased to see him, but it seemed Tucker's warning in advance saved him from being marked as tardy. With a perfectly feigned embarrassed look, he nodded and apologized to the elder man, before he walked down the rows of decks not even looking at Dash and then taking his seat.

"What did you have to speak to Ms. Tetslaff about Danny?" Sam asked with mild curiosity looking over at her old friend.

"I just had to tell her I wasn't feeling well and asked her if I could sit out of tomorrow's activity. She said no, though."

"Tsk, that's typical of her." Sam said shaking her head. "She always thinks we're lying, even if we hurl in front of her." She sighed, "I honestly don't see how a woman like that managed to become a gym teacher at all."

"Yeah," Danny said shaking his head. "Well, I'll just have to make sure I get plenty of rest tomorrow, maybe I'll feel better."

"Like I offered before, you can spend the night at my house if you need a good night's sleep." Tucker suggested.

"Ah, no thanks" He gave his friend an assured smile. "I'm sure my parents want me home. Thanks though."

"I'd imagine your parents would pretty much freak if you didn't come home," Sam commented, leaning back slightly in her seat. "Remember that one time we went to the Nasty Burger without telling your parents first? They honestly thought that ghosts had broken into their house and kidnapped you."

"Sam that was the beginning of freshman year," He laughed. "I'm sure they would understand normally, but with everything that's going on, I'm sure they want to be positive I'm alive and in one piece, but if I can, I'll see what they say when I ask." Danny said as the two nodded and then went back to the lesson, but Danny noticed that Dash had stopped talking, but it looked like Kwan was busy writing something and for some reason Danny's sixth sense and instincts were screaming that it dealt with Cujo and/or him.

_Damn it, why can't those two wail until after class._ He thought in annoyance, but knew he couldn't do anything.

"Alright, I'm sure my parents want me to head straight home after school too. My father nearly had a hernia when my mother agreed that I really should come back to school."

"Ha, I can see that," Danny grinned as he turned to the front of the class again. Even with the control of his fear that Danny had, he knew that his hands were lightly shaking.

_The need for a vacation is quickly increasing, _Danny thought in annoyance. _Perhaps I should play hooky for once, but then…_ He quickly shook his head removing those thoughts. There wasn't time for those thoughts yet.

Sam frowned when she noticed that. "Danny, if you're really sick, you know I can walk you to the nurses' office." She offered quietly, exchanging another worried look with Tucker. Danny had acted odd on occasions before…but these days, his unusual behavior seems to be becoming more frequent.

"No, I…"

"Ms. Manson! Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Majors bellowed, giving the two teens near the black of the classroom an annoyed look. "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" He asked.

"Umm…No, No, Mr. Majors" Sam said shaking her head before she let it drop towards the floor.

"Sorry," The elder teacher just gave them a sigh and rolled his eyes, a few snickers being heard among the students and a shout tease of "The lovebirds are at it again," was heard as well. Danny just blush bright red and slumped over in his seat, looking away from the Gothic girl. _This is going to be a long period…_ He thought.

True to his thoughts, when the bell finally rang it signaled the end of what was indeed a very long period. Dash and Kwan had largely stayed silent for most of it, much to the shock of their friends and the teacher, but Danny knew that the way they remain silent was in a manner that didn't exactly make one comfortable, no doubt the two were planning something, but whatever it was Danny would have to deal with it when it came to light, no matter what he truly wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time Skip: 90 minutes later: Location: Unknown Regions: Earth: Amity Park: Casper High Cafeteria**

Danny groaned when he saw his friends arguing again when he entered the cafeteria. Cujo was invisible next to him, since he told the boy to remain close to him, but remain invisible since what happened in the locker rooms. Luckily Dash and Kwan haven't done anything yet…to his knowledge anyway. Anyway shaking his head a little, Danny slowly, with a plate of what the cafeteria called food, walked up to the two and asked,

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"PHANTOM" The two yelled at him turning to face him at the same time, each with an annoyed look on their faces. Danny almost visible paled at that. While he knew the two were not Phantom fans or fans of Phantom, however his hundreds of fan girls put it. Regardless, it still worried him when they were talking about him or rather his ghostly alter-ego.

"What about him?" Danny asked as normally as he could.

"He is now King of the Ghost Zone and we have been shown a hundred times what power does to ghosts." Sam said as Danny frowned.

"And we have been shown what power does to humans, too, Sammy." He said as Sam blushed a little remembering that Danny loved two things, astronomy and history, so he knew a lot about the past and the stars, but still…

"Danny, we're under the rule of a king." Sam said as Danny nodded. He knew what she meant. His territory, since Pariah's conquest of Amity Park was finished before he defeated him, wasn't just the Ghost Zone.

To the victor, goes the spoils and the whole Ghost Zone was Danny's to command, but that wasn't all. He had Amity Park, the Bermuda Triangle, and Woodchester Mansion in Gloucestershire, England and Edinburgh Castle in Edinburgh, Scotland which were sorely a Ghost's domain in the Human Zone. Danny inwardly smirked that, but he was brought out of his thoughts when Sam said.

"Not only that, but we'll under the rule of one that is half ghost." She said this with a tone that none would take as a complaint. Danny didn't say a word at that as his gaze shifted from one friend to the other before he settled it on his food, which he hadn't touched yet.

"I'm sure it is not as bad as you guys believe."

"It is, Danny," Tucker said as Danny sighed,

"Phantom did save you guys many times, not to mention everyone here more than once. There are a lot of people who still believe in him and for all I know, no one has seen him since the battle." Danny said, but he wasn't looking at them.

"That's because no one wants to, man," Tucker said, but was quickly silenced when Sam shot him a murderous gaze.

"Danny, I'm sure that Phantom might have meant well, but now… There is no telling what he is going to do. Power corrupts." Sam said.

"Hmm, money corrupts too, Sam, but you're not crazy, but I sure that once the initial shock sinks in, everything will be back to normal. Phantom did spend two years protecting this town…"

Danny paused, catching his breath and swallowing, his gaze, which had moved to look at his two friends, when down back to his food. What was he doing sticking up for himself? There was no way he, just Danny Fenton, could convince any mass of people not to be afraid of the situation. Hell, he couldn't do that when he was Danny Phantom. Sighing sadly, Danny just said quietly,

"You know, just forget I said anything." Tucker and Sam exchanged looks briefly, worriedly looking back at the raven-haired with white tips boy. There was no denying that Danny had been acting a bit…odd since the portal accident actually, but now only more so. In some ways, it wasn't surprising, considering he was the son of the town's most prominent Ghost Hunters, but if that was all then Jazz would be acting just as odd and she wasn't.

"Danny," Sam started as she looked at him, her voice soft. "You know if there's anything that you need to talk to us about, that we're here for you, right?" She asked as Tucker nodded to agree. Danny laughed softly, almost as if it was painful to do so, something that his friends picked up on, but didn't comment on for now. _It is a little too late for that, isn't it? _Danny thought to himself. By now, he would do more harm than good.

"It's nothing, guys. It's just been a little hectic around my house. My parents going ballistic, Mom trying to keep Dad from going out and 'tearing that ghost kid apart molecule by molecule,'" He said shaking his head. "You know how it is."

"Yeah, we've been to your house," Tucker grinned, slapping his friend lightly on the back, "I can only being to imagine how much worse it is than usual. Wish you luck," Sam nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, in a way your parents are the closest to all of this. At least my parents let me have a moment's peace…" Sam started to mutter something under her breath that Danny wouldn't take as a complaint about have it was only a moment's.

Due to his powers, Danny could hear even the slightest whisper, but at the moment his thoughts were on something else. He didn't think that his lying ability was that good, even after two years of keeping his secret identity a secret, that he could trick both of his friends. Don't be fooled, only Vlad Plasmius took pleasure in lying right to people's faces, Danny felt pure guilt, but what could he do? He couldn't say that the reason he was tired was because he had to patrol Amity for any wandering ghosts that disobeyed his rule to stay out of the Human Zone and his home town, but he also had issues in the Ghost Zone.

Most of which he was trying to forget like Skulker and Ember pledging their allegiance to him. _Awkward situation, that was, but those two are living up to their troubles._ Danny thought as he pulled out a manila folder and opened it up and started to read what was inside.

"What's that, man?" Tucker asked looking at the folder after looking down from game on his PDA for the first time during their lunch period.

"Oh, someone thought it would be funny to fill my locker with anti-ghost foam, it is a mess, and I am wondering how Dash got it, but I had to get a new locker." Danny said as Tucker and Sam nodded to understand.

"Which one did you get?" Sam asked. "My last old one, locker 724, the so-called haunted one as you guys said before, which I still don't understand" Danny said as he looked back at the folder and what was inside, not noticing how his two friends had stiffened at what he had said. Sam and Tucker shared a look when they saw that Danny had gone back to reading whatever was in the folder, but even with that, the two decided not to tell Danny how wrong he was with that locker and how he had acted when he first had that locker.

The only thing they thought was hope, hope that it didn't happen this time. Danny knew what his two friends were thinking. How couldn't he? He had asked Poindexter what he had done with his body and while embarrassed only asked that Poindexter would never do that again and Poindexter had agreed. He had agreed for the main reason that the fake fight the two had in his realm had caused his popularity to skyrocket. Danny gave a little smile at that, no matter what he did or what situation he was thrust into, he would be the hero and help everyone he could, sometimes it was the innocent, other times it was his enemies, but he was still the good guy, the hero and he would be until he truly and fully died.

"What?" He asked seeing the worried expressions being given to him.

"What?"

**Time Skip: Many hours later: After School: Location: Unknown Regions: Earth: Amity Park: Casper High:**

"Finally, I thought we would never get out," Tucker cheered as Sam rolled her eyes,

"It was just eight hours, the same as always." She said as she finally noticed the thoughtful look on Danny's face. She arched an eye-brow at that. Since he came back from talking to Ms. Tetslaff, saying that he didn't feel good, only for her not to believe him, there had been rumors that Dash had gone back to the locker room and found a huge ghost dog and with an shower running. Of course, Sam and Tucker didn't believe it, but for some reason Danny has been on edge since then.

_Perhaps something at his home or he really is sick,_ Sam thought as Danny looked down at where he knew Cujo was. The dog was still invisible and for good reason. If Valerie or Dash or Kwan saw the puppy again then they might put two and two together and for once get four. However, he seriously doubted it.

"FENTON" _Never mind,_ Danny thought sadly as he turned to face Dash and Valerie, a combination that at the beginning of his freshman year he would understand, but not now. His showed his confusion with a single rose eye-brow, but then just asked,

"What do you want, Dash?"

"You don't tell me what I want, geek, I tell you that. I want to see that puppy that you had at the beginning of today…now!" Dash yelled as Danny shifted his gaze from him to Valerie and then to where the invisible Cujo was.

Thinking quickly, Danny just smiled, "I have no clue what you are talking about, Dash," He said as his voice undertook a single change, it was filled with a hypnotic lull that no one noticed but him. He was using an ancient ability called 'Mind Trick'. Something that wasn't given to him because of his Ghost Half, but his human half, something that no ghost detector could detect and that was perfect for the moment and for Danny. The concept of the Force persuasion tactics was the use of the Force to exert influence.

One of Danny's many masters, ghosts and humans alike had taught him that ability so much that he didn't need to wave his hand to aid in the persuasion, but he still required that his voice adopt a peculiar tone of voice along with a casual facial expression. While most Jedi and well himself, as his master said many times over his training, didn't use it then for when it served the greater good, he and his master had no problems about using the ability, though he mostly hated it more than his Master. Lord Revan had given Danny a Holocron, one of the many that he owned.

That provided the explanation of why the Jedi didn't use the ability so much in Asli Krimasan's Holocron. Danny had listened to the holocron many times and it was because of his study of the ability and the holocron itself that he and Master Revan believed was the reason why Danny's Force persuasion tactics were so powerful. The Holocron spirit said as follows:

_'While this guard may prove to be an obstacle on your mission, he is also a living being. He may not be menacing by nature, merely an employee or servant. He may have a family, others who care about him. Had you met him under different circumstances, you might have discovered him to be a friend and ally. What to do, then? Make the guard see you as a small, nonthreatening creature? Make him go to sleep, or forget he saw you at all? Hypnotically suggest that you have leapt away from where you are standing, and encourage the guard to chase the apparition you have created? Project a frightening image that will cause him to flee? All these things could very well work, young Jedi, but have you considered the consequences? What if the guard enjoys shooting at small, nonthreatening creatures? What if his species is physically incapable of sleep? What if he forgets he saw you, but the fact that he even unwittingly allowed you to pass will cost him his job or his life? What physical trauma will he suffer if he chases your apparition into a wall of solid rock? What if you strike such fear in him that he dies on the spot, or forgets the nature of gravity as he tries to escape over the edge of the nearest cliff?'_

Now, of course, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were far too strong minded for Danny to use the trick on, but Dash wasn't. True it came with the risk that one of the three might see Dash's peculiar facial expression and the casual tone that he might use, but still Danny couldn't have any questions asked about Cujo, and it worked. Immediately Dash looked around and then said,

"You have no idea what I'm talking about…Right, I don't see that pup anywhere and it isn't a ghost. Whatever, geek," Dash said as he walked off as Danny inwardly let out a breath he was holding.

"Dash, what is…?" Valerie asked as Dash looked confused for a minute, but just shrugged and continued on; leaving the group behind, not changing the opinion Danny had forced him to think. Valerie shook her head,

"Never mind. Danny, I know what I saw and I know that dog is a ghost,"

"And…" Danny asked. "He is just a dog, a dog of Axiom labs that were killed when your father put in his new security system," Danny said as he pulled out Cujo's old collar and showed all three of them the Axiom emblem on it. Valerie just frowned and glared at Danny while Tucker remained the same. Sam, on the other hand, was steaming red and full of rage.

"Why those… Oh, I know what I am doing tonight,"

"Sam, none of your breaking and entering ideas again, please." Danny whined at her, forgetting about Valerie and turning his full attention to Sam.

"Nan, not with the mayor in charge of that place and my parents wouldn't dare allow me to do that," Sam said sadly, but there was a smirk on her face. "First and foremost, while I am more of a cat person," She stopped when she felt something rubbing against her leg and paling a little she looked around to see the green ghost dog in question.

"Aw, he likes you," Danny smiled cutely with his hands folded as Sam looked down to see the puppy dog pout on Cujo's face, the innocent eyes sparkling with a sad expression as if to say 'take me with you'.

"Uh…no thanks…" Sam tried to say, but the look was getting to her. _It's too cute for me!_ Sam thought, but then shook her head. "Please don't give me that look, you can't come with me." Cujo cocked his head cutely and kept the look up. His little tail went down and for a moment he looked like a wounded puppy. His little eyes kept gazing at Sam the whole time, almost looking like they'd have tears any second.

"FINE" Sam said giving up. "But you have to be behave and when I mean behave, I mean like a normal dog. I don't want to see you doing any ghost tricks, got it?" She said as Cujo wagged his tail and nodded his head. _Curses, he's too cute to say no to. I'll have to keep an eye on him just in case he decides to pull something off._ Sam thought as she watched the frisky and excited puppy grab a small leash that appeared from nowhere with his teeth as he wagged his tail waiting for her to attach it to his collar. Sam chuckled as she did and looked up at Danny, Tucker and Valerie.

"What?" Sam asked with her arms crossed.

"What…oh, nothing," Tucker said getting back to his PDA, though he now had another piece of blackmail to get his two friends together. Danny was looking at Sam with wide eyes, but a smile on his face.

"Wow, I have never seen Cujo so friendly around another person… He must really like you, Sam," Danny said as he walked up to the two.

"Yeah, well, I am an animal lover" Cujo and Danny sweat-faulted at that, neither of them noticing the look that Valerie was giving them, which was full rage.

_WHY THAT LITTLE GHOST! HE IS DOING SOMETHING TO THEM! _She thought in rage as she walked towards them, but immediately Danny turned to face her with a hard glare that said this 'back off or I'll make you, huntress.' Valerie gasped at that, but then hissed.

"If I see that dog doing anything ghostly…"

"You'll do nothing, Huntress. Unless you want me to inform your father that you are continuing your ghost hunting" Danny said as Valerie jolted back. While Danny's eyes remained the same, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time…fear…from her father of all people, taking away every last ghost hunting device she had, keeping her under his watch and stopping her from saving the city from Phantom and the other ghost scums.

While outwardly, Danny's expression was the same, inwardly he was frowning and for good reason. He hated this Force power called Force Fear.

Force fear is a dark side Force power, a variant of the Jedi mind trick, but it worked on the strong minded and it was only a dark side power because fear was an emotion of the dark side. Danny was confused when Revan told him that, but just shrugged knowing that the Jedi Order and the Sith Order did things weird.

At the moment, he was striking directly at the deepest parts of Valerie's mind, causing an uncontrollable shaking fear to come from her and wreak havoc on her capabilities.

Through pure force of will alone, a user could cause his or her targets to lose their courage completely and if left undefended, the effects could be severe, rapidly demoralizing the enemy with a feeling of hopelessness and regret. Depending on the victor, it would cause them to either cower defenselessly or flee from their opponent outright. Danny didn't want either, he was barely using the power, but it was enough to get Valerie to stop asking about Cujo which she did.

"Alright, fine, but Danny if that ghost comes within a foot of me, I will hunt it down." Danny frowned at that, but didn't say anything as Valerie walked away. Tucker arched an eye-brow at the two, but then said 'goodbye' to Danny and Sam and then ran after Valerie. "Hey, Val, wait…" Danny sighed at and then turned to look at the shocked Sam.

"Danny, what was that about?" She asked confused.

"Oh, just…I know that sometimes my parents come back banged up from ghost hunting. I don't want Valerie to get hurt and I know because someone forgot to wipe the video recordings…"

Sam nodded at that seeing the sheepish expressions Danny had,

"Ah that makes more sense. For a second, I had honestly thought that you weren't you," Sam said not seeing how Danny and Cujo had tensed for a second, but they quickly relaxed.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Danny asked in his normal whiny voice causing Sam to chuckle.

"Well, Danny, I would love it if you actually grew a backbone," Danny frowned and cross his arms at that, but still Sam knew he was kidding and he knew that she was as well.

"Oi, you wound me to the quick, Sam."

"I know, but what are you going to do about that, Dan-Dan," Sam said with a smirk on her face as Danny's eyes went wide.

"You haven't called me that since kindergarten, Sammy," Danny said with a smirk on his face as the two looked at each other, but then smiled and laughed.

"Ah, almost got you that time," Sam said as Danny rolled his eyes and then walked up to her and his puppy.

"I know, but while I would love to come with you. I unfortunately still got that essay to write for Lancer,"

"Wow, unfortunately, that's a big word for ya,"

"I know stuff like that!" Danny yelled as Sam chuckled.

"Alright, so I'll see you tonight so I can drop off your dog. If you need any help, don't hesitate to call, got it?" She asked with a smile as Danny saluted.

"Got it,"

Sam rolled her eyes at that and then smiled down at the green, ghost, puppy. "Alright, come on then Cujo…Why does Danny call you that anyway?" Sam asked confused as Cujo looked at Danny, who made a slashing sign across his neck signaling Cujo to not show Sam his monster form. Cujo just barked happily as he wagged his tail causing Sam to smile. "Oh, well, Danny has slightly warped perceptions."

"I do not, I'm just different." Danny yelled causing Sam to chuckle again as she and Cujo started to leave.

"So, you say, Danny, so you say," He heard Sam chuckle as he rolled his eyes. Cujo was walking in step with the Goth girl as they two began to leave. However, Danny had something to say to Cujo.

"Cujo, remind as a normal Human dog, no ghost powers and no guard mode unless you have no choice. Ok?" Danny said so low that only Cujo heard him. Cujo nodded at him as he smiled.

"Good," With that he let the two leave. Once he was sure he was all alone, he pulled out a small holographic projector from his jean's pocket and activated it. It ran on his ecto-plasma and thus could only be used by him or his clone, Danielle, but Lord Revan was cautious and put in a few other protective codes and safe guards that Danny had to answer before he saw the hologram image of Lord Revan, fully clad in his armor and robes.

"Master,"

"Apprentice, what is the matter?" Revan asked, but he had a feeling what was wrong.

"Master, I am sure you felt that," Danny said to the hologram of Lord Revan.

"Yes, I did. Young Manson is strong in the Force as well. She is able to use Animal Friendship, also referred to as Beast Control or Beast Trick. It is an ability to control an animal. Once calmed the animal can be used by the Force user in various ways, including as a mount or guard beast. While Cujo isn't completely under her control, she is using it, subconsciously to calm him down. However, while she attempts to hide it, I sense an unusually amount of fear for one so young."

"Yeah, fear of me." Danny sighed sadly. "I just want to tell her the truth, tell her everything is fine, but I can't." _I am too afraid._ He thought as Revan crossed his arms again.

"Your thoughts betray you, my young apprentice. I can use that fear against you." Revan said as Danny glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You are right. I am not that underhanded, but I still will train you for when you have to tell them."

"But…"

"No secret remains a secret forever, my apprentice. They will find out and you must be ready. Report to _Echo Base_ before tonight" With that the hologram vanished as the device turned off. Danny sighed at that as he vanished.

He reappeared in his room and checked with the Force to find out that his sister was in her room and his parents were in the lab. That would prove difficult for when he had to go to the Far Frozen and meet with his master. He really needed to find out how to make his own lair or where it was if he had one and to connect it to his closet or something like that. Continuing to enter and leave the Ghost Zone through the Fenton Portal wasn't easy and wouldn't be the smartest way soon. Sighing as he entered his ghost form, he lay down on his bed and allowed green flames to flicker in his hands. Suddenly a blue wisp traveled out of his mouth as he asked to the seemly empty air.

"Back again, Fright Knight?" He heard a chuckle next to him as the Fright Knight appeared next to him.

"I came to tell you that Plasmius will be coming in the coming months" Danny frowned as the green flames disappeared.

"He is taking that long to plan ahead and come here. That is concerning…" He muttered as he turned to look at the Fright Knight.

"Any inventions he's working on," He asked after a few moments of silence. The Fright Knight shook his head.

"No inventions, but I have seen him looking at the plans for the Plasmius Maximus with an intrigued look on his face. He has finished the Advanced Specter Deflectors he has though. It will shock you and knock you out unconscious. He might be planning on using it on you some way. I'll report the second I get more information." Danny growled at that.

"Fine, then I might have to fight him and prepare for whatever he is planning," Danny said as the flames reappeared again and he continued,

"Show him and teach him a lesson on how he should never anger the High King of all Ghosts," Danny chuckled as the flames grew brighter. The Fright Knight nodded as he vanished from sight. Danny had much in store for Vlad and he had to complete his training first. Once that he knew that the Fright Knight was gone and without a word he took off his jacket and shirt, revealing his muscular upper body that was covered in cuts and bruises, but also strange markings. Each one of those markings was something his master had found in his study of Ghosts.

They were called storage seals and Danny had filled the five on him with his weapons, presents from many ghosts in the ghost zone that he didn't want his parents, sister or friends to find and two Holocrons, one that Revan used to get in contact with Danny if it was important and gave Revan an way to keep watch over his apprentice and the other was an Jedi Holocron that Danny was still studying.

Danny looked around and found his homework he still needed to do, that mess he had yet to clean and on top of that he knew that Lady Dorathea wanted to meet with him as did his master. He had a lot to do…Also there was a want within him to help Sam and to make sure Cujo didn't do anything ghostly, which he didn't know why for some reason.

Starting off, he went to the center of the room and emptied all of the seals, creating a copy each time that placed the objects somewhere safe for the moment at least. With that and after reabsorbing the copies, he went to the bathroom and did a quick shower, which wiped the seals away. He had to get another way to transport the two Holocrons, the sword, the shiny new and state of the art laptop, the Kawasaki Ninja 650r Black motorcycle with safely gear that Johnny 13 made him. Danny and Revan were still confused how something that big could fit in a small seal and how Danny didn't feel them, like when Dark Dan placed the time medallion within him, when they were sealed into him, a librarian card that allowed Danny access to the Ghostwriter's libraries, one of Skulker's pistols, the Amulet of Aragon that Lady Dorathea had given him, Desiree had given him a white pearl necklace with a star design on the fist-sized jewel held by a diamond that was attached by a shining white thread with pearls on it as a sign of friendship and a gift that had some of her powers, but didn't grant double-edged wishes. All of them were from ghosts that had pledge themselves to his reign of the Ghost Zone, which he hated completely, but he couldn't refuse the gifts. For now he would hide them somewhere in the walls or in his room with his powers. Danny gave a little smile as he remembered the other gifts he got from his friends from the Ghost Zone.

Frostbite had given Danny complete access to the Infi-map, but Danny decided to keep it in the Far Frozen for security reasons. Ember gave him guitar lessons after, accidently, finding out that he played a shiny black and white guitar that was fashioned in his Phantom form. Amorpho had decided to help train him with his 'Copy Eye' that he had gained, an eye that allowed him to copy any ghost power he saw.

Sidney Poindexter had wanted to give Danny something, but Danny told him that as long as he never overshadowed him again, that was enough. Wulf had said that they were best friends, even going as far as saying that Danny and he had a blood brothers and he would open portals to and from the ghost zone whenever Danny needed it. Pandora was the perfect mother for the young Phantom and he couldn't ask for anything else or more.

Smirking a little he got changed into his new clothes that his master had given him. All of it was made of what Revan called Synthmesh, which was a kind of material like plastic and steel combined. It is flexible yet very durable and can easily keep out hazardous materials such as snow, ash, sand, chemicals and took take some punishment from his master's light sabers. While it was heavy for most people to wear, Danny and Revan wore the special Synthmesh armor that Revan had brought with him, on board his ship when he came to the Ghost Zone, to protect themselves from the harsh climates of the Far Frozen and from each other in their training sessions.

The clothes that Danny was changing into were comfortable, long flowing robes including an overtunic and an outer robe with a hood. Black leather-like combat boots that had three black leather belts and black shoelaces on it to lace it up were on his feet. The boots themselves were solid black and knee high. They were built for more than just walking on concrete, but hiking, walking through snow and everything else that Danny and Lord Revan could think of and built to last. They were combat boots that Sam would drool over with the white shoelaces.

The boots kept their grip no matter what and didn't make a single sound when he used them. For days, Danny had to wear robes that were deliberately rough that itched against his skin to learn to ignore distracting physical sensations until Revan knew he had finished that part of his training of concentration. The clothing and armor had Cortosis weaved within it and it had a sense of pride and honor in it and was rather elaborate.

Most Sith Lords, Danny and Revan included, felt pleasure and a sensation of power through the jealousy and greed their material possession aroused among their pears. Lord Revan's clothing included an rather elaborate cowed hood robe that was black with embossed worn gray armor covering his torso, gauntlets protecting his upper arms and the backs of his hands and a cape over his shoulders and like his Master, Danny made his clothing an almost copy of Revan's.

The armor was designed to be light and comfortable and gave Danny as much freedom of movement and ability to use both the Force and his Ghost Powers possible. The rough and tough Synthmesh that the clothes were made off were extremely useful on survival sessions that Danny's master continued to put him through.

If Danny wasn't getting stronger and wiser because of those training sessions, if you could call it training, he would have left Master Revan to his torture, but it worked. Danny now was far stronger than he was after he defeated Pariah Dark. The material his clothes were made of was also resistance to tearing and fraying. The only reason his leather jacket that he wore in his human form was tore was because he liked it that way.

Like Lord Revan's, Danny's robes were Force-imbued in the making, giving them both enhance ability to channel both the Light and Dark Side of the Force. The last two things that Danny had were the two leather utility belts with black metal chains, which Sam would also drool over.

The belts carried his sword, food, tools, a breather pouch and black shades over his eyes. All of his outer clothing was weighted to help in training. He didn't have a mask like his master…yet and he didn't have light sabers due to the need of extremely fine crystals required to make them and in honestly Danny couldn't have such advance technology on him for the risk of getting found out. After getting changed, Danny looked at himself in the mirror.

In true honestly, he looked like a King, especially with the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire on him and his tattoos freely following over his gloves and boots and he loved it. He looked like someone far different from the weak and clumsy Danny Fenton, but he frowned. He couldn't have anyone seeing him like this. With a smirk, Danny's image started to slow change until it matched his human form.

This power was called Alter Image which allowed the user to alter his or her own personal features, such as height, weight, skin color, facial features, sex, voice, body shape and clothes. These changes would stay as long as the Force-sensitive kept the power up, but would be dropped whenever the Force-user fell unconscious or simply lost concentration. The power becomes more difficult to use the less the Force-user knew about the person being imitated. Luckily Danny knew everything about himself so the power was extremely easy for him.

Perhaps he would ask his master if he could keep it on 24/7. Sighing a little and remembering the work he had to do, he immediately summoned 10 clones that matched him completely, including the clothing, and gave them his commands mentally.

All of them nodded as the real Danny turned intangible and then phased through the floor and then landed invisible in the lab. His saw his parents working on something that he knew was meant to hunt him down, but he wasn't focused on that, he was focused on when his clone would be coming down and open the portal for him.

The blast door was unfortunately, covering the portal at the moment, so he couldn't just ran into the Ghost Zone like so many times. He would have to use trickery to get into his Kingdom. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, what are you working on?" One of Danny's copies asked after coming down the stairs as he walked into the lab. Maddie gave him a confused look, mainly because out of her children, Danny tried to stay away from the lab and whatever they were working on, so why the sudden interest? Jack on the other had just smiled and grabbed the half way completed weapon that he and Maddie were just working on.

"Ah, my boy, this is the new Fenton Former, 10 times stronger and…" That was the chance that Danny needed. In his shock and surprise during his training, he had found that his father's mind was the easiest to persuaded and he only had his father move his hand as he lend against the controls for the portal as he turned to face Danny, causing the computer to say,

"Genetic code accepted, Ghost Portal opening."

"Jack!" Maddie yelled grabbing an anti-ghost rifle and pointed it at the portal.

"Sorry, Mads," Jack yelled as he put his thumb back over the DNA scanner, closing the portal. In those five seconds the real Danny, invisible of course, had run through the portal open and now was in the Ghost Zone. Smirking a little he allowed the Alter Image to drop and then looked around.

The area around the portal wasn't that full or crowd or anything of that matter and was perfect for those that didn't want to be seen when they left or enter the Ghost Zone, which for him was perfect. While he might be the Ghost King and most of his people knew that he was still a human and thus had to live in the Human Zone for a few more years, he couldn't let anyone known the location of the portal. He could not have his people anywhere near the portal that led to those that would do them harm the second his people would show themselves.

Quickly, Danny spun as he looked around the immediate area around the portal. With his abilities he could sense the ghosts that were guarding the portal as an early warning system should his parents or any humans for that matter would be stupid enough to actually attack the Ghost Zone or if any Ghosts were that stupid or wanted to speak with him while he was in the Human Zone.

They and his council that advised him about any and all matters dealing with the Ghost Zone were the only ones that had the right to know where the portal was and had the right to be anywhere near it. Nodding to the shadows that nodded back, sounding the all clear, Danny turned away from the portal with a smirk on his face. With the same smirk on his face, Danny vanished in a bright light, going at speeds far beyond anything on earth or in the Ghost Zone could ever hope to achieve, heading towards the Far Frozen.

The clone Danny smiled to himself as he left the lab and headed back to his original's room while the other clones were waiting, other than the one that left with his original to go to Lady Dorathea's realm and the other that went to help Sam and watch Cujo. His original's plan worked perfectly. Now the only thing he had to do was do the homework that his original left behind. He frowned at that, but still he was his original.

Shrugging a little since he still didn't understand the whole Ghost Clone thing, Danny decided to use do what his original said for him to do, finish the homework. Inwardly smirking, the clone remembered what Jack and Maddie told him after his original had escaped and when his father had closed the Ghost Portal. It seemed that the new Fenton Foamer was designed to use ectorarium with the ecto-plasma, making it extremely more dangerous than the original and had pieces of the Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Erfier, leaving the target defenseless and at the mercy of his parents.

He would have to place that under 'Avoid at all costs' if it works. He was extremely hopeful that like many of his parent's inventions it wouldn't work and feared for any ghost or half ghost that would get shot by it when they finished it.

For some reason he just knew it would be him. However, what his parents didn't know was there was a bug in their computer system that copied everything they wrote or designed in it and sent it to his computer, his laptop and the computer in Echo Base.

The clone smirked again as he began the homework.


End file.
